


I've wanted you (since I've met you)

by jayudice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Dick Jokes, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Texting, lmao slightly seungcheol is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayudice/pseuds/jayudice
Summary: Vern: i wanna suck ur dick dry 2nite pls fuck?Seungcheol hyung: . . .Seungcheol hyung: . . .Seungcheol hyung: . . .





	1. Get over here then.

Vernon wants to  _ die. _

Sometimes he wonders why natural selection hasn’t taken him yet. He’s clearly too  _ dumb  _ and extremely  _ foolish  _ and he  _ can’t even text the person he wanted to text _ . 

In other words, Vernon wishes that he could stop existing. That he could just vanish in the air with a poof, leaving a disastrous mess in his wake. 

All he can do now is watch the small little  _ read  _ glaring at him from Kakaotalk. 

Here’s what he did. 

It was the kind of night that was where he was suffering from being excessively horny and he kind of really wanted to whine with a dick in his mouth and for his knees to be red and for his throat to be hoarse from moaning. 

Ha! Too bad that wasn’t going to happen anymore. 

Vernon pouts down at his crotch and he whispers an apology. “Sorry little guy.” He pouts. “I fucked up real good.” 

Then the dreadful three dots appear. 

The three dots that meant that Vernon was probably going to lose a friend that he  _ really really liked _ and regardless of how nice and sweet and really  _ fucking hot _ he is, he’s definitely going to lose him. 

_ Vern: i wanna suck ur dick dry 2nite pls fuck?  _

_ Seungcheol hyung: . . .  _

_ Seungcheol hyung: . . .  _

_ Seungcheol hyung: . . .  _

Like, shit. 

He meant to text  _ Chan _ . 

This was like, the complete opposite of texting Chan. Chan was his down to fuck, super chill, best friend. Vernon knows it’s weird but it just  _ works  _ and it’s beneficial for both of them. 

But Seungcheol hyung… Seungcheol hyung was his big beefy  _ hyung _ . The type you admire from a distance when he lifts weights at the gym. The type that you could fall asleep on and know he won’t take any stupid pictures of you. The type you don’t just text asking to  _ suck his dick _ . No matter how much Vernon really wanted to anyway. 

But he’s got no choice now because he’s curled up in a ball with his phone right up his face as he watches his doom get closer and closer until- 

_ Seungcheol hyung: Get over here then.  _

Vernon chokes. 

He chokes on his saliva and he coughs, hacking and he tears up and he thinks maybe his eyes are playing tricks on him. 

He rubs his eyes with his shirt and he reaches for a glass and gulps down water and breathes a bit before looking down at the text. 

Nope. It’s real. 

It’s terrifyingly real and his eyes really sting now and he’s biting his lips and it’s a habit Seungcheol hyung had always tried to make him break. And how he tried to stop Vernon from biting his lips? He would touch them and tell Vernon that he’s too good to bite his fingers so he won’t bite his lips. 

So, yeah. You can’t really blame Vernon for his pining crush on his hyung. 

So he replies. 

_ Seungcheol hyung: Get over here then.  _

_ Vern: wait rly  _

_ Seungcheol hyung: Yeah.  _

_ Seungcheol hyung: We probably need to talk about this.  _

Vernon lets out a pained sort of sound, high and needy and depressed. He’s in trouble. 

_ Vern: am i in trouble  _

_ Seungcheol hyung: Depends if you decide to be a bad boy and leave me by myself after saying all that.  _

This time Vernon lets out a sound that definitely was undeniably needy and aroused, except he doesn’t think Seungcheol had called him a  _ bad boy  _ in the kinky sort of way. 

More like in the, you’re really screwed and we’re going to talk about this. 

But it doesn’t stop Vernon from imagining what it’d be like bent over his hyungs lap and getting spanked till he cries. 

It’s enough to send Vernon scrabbling for his keys and wallet because kinky or not, Seungcheol gets scary when he’s angry. 

_ Vern: okay hyung  _

_ Seungcheol hyung: Good boy.  _

Definitely not kinky. 


	2. Why don't you do what you promised?

His hands are shaking when he rides the bus over to Seungcheol’s place. He’s got his own apartment. He’s just started his masters at university and Vernon doesn’t really know how he even knew Seungcheol because he was doing a Business masters and Vernon was a first year Music Production student. 

But anyway, Seungcheol’s got his own place and Vernon wants to think it’ll make things less embarrassing because then no one else would be around to watch him get shouted at. 

Unless Seungcheol goes round laughing with his  _ older  _ friends about how some lanky first year had tried to  _ get some  _ with him. 

Like, Seungcheol was way out of Vernon’s league. 

They’re not even  _ in  _ the same league. 

As in, like, Vernon is all the way down there with the rest of the boys who are  _ total weirdos _ and  _ completely out of it _ . At least that’s what Seungkwan tells him. 

By the time he knows it, he’s at Seungcheol’s door, hands fidgeting and pacing and he’s almost sure that one of the neighbors will come and tell him to shut up. 

He  _ thinks  _ he hears a chuckle behind the door. 

He’s probably hallucinating. It’s the stress. 

Groaning, Vernon faces the wall and lets his face fall. Maybe it’ll knock some sense into him and he won’t make another mistake. 

All he wanted to do was have a quick fuck with Chan. 

“How long are you going to stand there for?” 

Vernon squeaks. 

Seungcheol stands at the door like the God that he is and he’s so broad he fills the frame and Vernon shivers under his gaze. 

It’s unsettling and sharp and Vernon cringes away. 

“Hey.” He croaks and Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at his small form and he wordlessly steps away from his door, inviting Vernon in. 

He gulps and quickly walks by Seungcheol and he sniffs and  _ oh fuck _ . Seungcheol smells ridiculously good. 

He feels a slight prickling at the back of his neck and he’s tense when he finally turns round and Seungcheol is much closer than he had expected. 

“Oh.” Vernon mutters. 

Seungcheol smiles. Not kindly or nicely but in the way that was as if he has Vernon exactly where he wants him to be. Which is strange considering Seungcheol most definitely doesn’t see him in  _ that  _ kind of way. 

At least he thought so. And still does. 

“So you decided to be good.” Seungcheol says. “You came.” 

Vernon coughs. “Yup.” He says somewhat cheerfully, or as cheerfully as he could muster. “Yup I did.” He tries not to laugh at the innuendo. 

“Hmm.” Seungcheol hums and he tilts his head in the accessing sort of way and Vernon feels strangely  _ naked  _ but his clothes are still very much on. “What to do with you…” Seungcheol murmurs to himself and Vernon fidgets. 

“I dunno.” Vernon tries to shrug it off. “I’m-“ 

_ I’m sorry  _ is what he wanted to say but Seungcheol stalks forward to him and Vernon backs away until his back touches the wall. 

“Wha-“ Vernon begins to say but Seungcheol interrupts him. 

“Do you know how hard it is to not completely  _ ruin  _ you on a daily basis?” Seungcheol purrs and Vernon gets whiplash from the sudden change of mood and there’s a palm holding his face and he tries not to lean into it because that would be  _ inappropriate _ . 

“Ha… uh… I don’t know?” Vernon looks everywhere but Seungcheol but his hyung has other ideas because he nudges his face up and Vernon has no choice but to watch. 

Seungcheols tongue traces the edges of his teeth and Vernon’s breath stutters and Seungcheol leans into him and his eyes close instinctively. 

Seungcheol takes his lips and sweeps him away and Vernon’s pliant and melts in his touch and he parts his lips for Seungcheol. 

This isn’t what Vernon expected but what he had dreamed. 

He smells the deep forest scent that was so incredibly Seungcheol and he dives into it and laps it up. 

“God…” Seungcheol growls in Vernon’s mouth. They don’t part completely and Vernon is sure he’s all pink and blushed. “You’re perfect.” 

“M’ not” He mumbles and he chases after Seungcheols lips desperately because he doesn’t want it to end. All inhibitions are thrown out the window, even though he doesn’t want Seungcheol to think that he was being so  _ easy _ . 

It’s probably some kind of test. 

Seungcheol lets him take and take and take until he yanks at Vernon’s brown boyish curls and latch onto his neck. He sucks and licks and Vernon’s bloods thums under it all. 

He grabs Seungcheol’s biceps and plasters himself on his body and he can’t help the little mewls that escape his mouth. 

“You want this?” Seungcheol asks as he separates himself from Vernon’s neck. His lips are red and eyes are smoky and Vernon nods enthusiastically. 

“Please.” He whispers. “I want this.” 

“Why don’t you do what you promised?” Seungcheol asks him and he noses at what Vernon is sure to be hickies and little marks he had left on his skin. 

Vernon feels strangely claimed but he welcomes it, he  _ bathes  _ in being Seungcheol’s, even if it was just for one night. He forgets he ever sent that  _ stupid  _ text and how he made a  _ stupid  _ mistake. He pretends that he was Seungcheol’s and that Seungcheol was  _ his. _

Vernon kneels slowly, his eyes don’t ever leave Seungcheol’s because he’s looking at Vernon so intently some might even call it  _ fond _ and Vernon doesn’t want to forget. 

His fingers tilt Vernon’s chin up. They brush against his jaw and into his hair, pulling gently for Vernon to crane his head up before he pulls Seungcheol’s pants down. 

“You’re mine.” Seungcheol tells him. 

Vernon agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah why are these chapters so short i didn't even realise lmao - i wrote this a while ago so i honestly dont remember, i kind of need to stop writing new ones and finish others alksdjalskj 
> 
> yeet


	3. How long are you going to stand there for?

When Seungcheol had met Vernon for the first time, he didn’t know if he could speak korean. 

Though, he had hoped he did. 

The boy looked so  _ young  _ and  _ youthful  _ and fresh out of high school and he was wearing his backpack and a ridiculously colourful shirt. 

They had dinner that night. The rest of their friends had left coincidentally and so they decided to go to the nearest restaurant. 

Seungcheol doesn’t remember another person who was able to be so unknowingly funny and intelligent who had managed to snag Seungcheol’s heart. 

When Vernon had smiled up at Seungcheol when he offered to pay for dinner, Seungcheol had resisted everything in his body screaming for him to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

Then, he realised that Vernon was best friends with Chan and that they were probably dating. 

He saw them holding hands once. 

He thought he must have misread it all. Misinterpreted their chemistry. Misread all the lingering touches and gazes at dinner. Maybe Vernon really wasn’t so interested in him. 

Three months later and Seungcheol’s feelings haven’t changed as much as they’ve grown. 

Vernon fell asleep on his shoulder once when they were on the bus and Seungcheol pretended that Vernon was  _ his _ . Even if it were only for a moment. 

He pretended that Vernon had purposely fallen asleep on Seungcheol’s shoulder and that Seungcheol was his kind and loving boyfriend who would occasionally gaze at the sleeping boy. 

He imagined what it would be like to kiss him awake. 

He almost gets caught when he was watching Vernon sleep. Vernon mumbled and shifted and his nose grazed Seungcheol’s neck and he stiffens and he must had realised that  _ Seungcheol wasn’t Chan; He wasn’t his boyfriend _ .

He had tried not to show his pained grimace when Vernon rises from his shoulder and to not frown when he slipped off the bus and when he had headed straight to barrel himself into Chan. 

Soonyoung, who had been standing next to Chan, looked at him with concern that day. 

Vernon had decided that he wanted to join Seungcheol at the gym one day and Seungcheol decided that it was  _ this  _ that was going to be his downfall. 

Then Vernon texted him. 

He was alone it happened. 

_ Vernonie: i wanna suck ur dick dry 2nite pls fuck?  _

Seungcheol looked at his phone and put it back facedown. 

Then he looked at his phone and the text was still there. 

No. Not possible. 

Wait.

Okay, maybe slightly possible. 

He opens the app and starts texting

_ Seungcheol: Is this a joke _

Too mean. Delete. 

_ Seungcheol: Wtf?  _

Too confused. It’s true but… delete. 

_ Seungcheol: God please I’ve wanted you since I met you.  _

Too honest. Delete. 

_ Seungcheol: Well get over here then.  _

Too forward. Sent. 

Accidentally. 

Shit. 

Well at least he sent  _ something  _ right? That’s definitely better than sending nothing. 

So when Vernon asked if he was being serious he decided, fuck it, he’s already decided his fate. 

In all honesty, he thought the whole  _ good boy bad boy thing  _ would scare Vernon off and he kind of hoped it would but he was  _ wrong  _ and now, Vernon was coming over  _ right now  _ to  _ suck his dick dry _ . 

The thought of his embarrassing secret  _ crush _ (even though Seungcheol was too old to use that word) on his knees sent a violent shot of arousal up his dick. 

Not cool. 

His heart hammers in his chest as he paces around his living room. He anxiously throws trash away and shoves dirty dishes under the sink. 

Going into the bedroom he shakes his head.  _ No. _ He thinks.  _ But…  _ He stares longingly at the unmade bed and sighs dejectedly. He makes the bed. 

Vernon is young. Younger than him by like, three years. He feels like such an old dude compared to young Vernon. 

He can hear the lift doors open and rattle to a close and he tenses up and looks at the door in fear. 

_ Fear?  _ Seungcheol questions himself.  _ You are a grown man! You act as if you’ve never had a one night stand before!  _

Peeking through the eyehole of the door he watches with amusement as Vernon rubs his eyes and glances at the door one, no two, no, three times. 

He can’t help but laugh. 

When Vernon decides to bash his head against the concrete wall he decides to intervene and save himself from losing more brain cells. 

“How long are you going to stand there for?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry everyone the smut will come next chapter i promise sorry for teasing ><


	4. Hyung will take care of you now.

Vernon pulls Seungcheol’s pants down and gasps.

“Holy moly, what the  _ fuck _ .” 

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. Not the response he had expected. 

“What?” Seungcheol asks roguishly. “Is there a problem?” 

Vernon coughs. “No. I… er, I just thought it would be bigger.” 

Seungcheol goes a deep red. “I’m not fully hard yet.” Seungcheol decides to recover himself and smirks. “Isn’t that your job to ensure that I am?” He jokes seriously. 

Vernon giggles. He fucking  _ giggles  _ and it takes everything in Seungcheol not to kiss him. 

He takes Seungcheol in his hand and immediately Seungcheol wants to thrust into it. 

Vernon thumbs the head of his cock experimentally and gasps. “It’s  _ pulsating _ .” 

Seungcheol groans- in both arousal and frustration. He’s not really frustrated but he’d like to know if Vernon had even done  _ this _ . 

“Have you done this before?” Seungcheol asks. 

Vernon looks at him as if he had deeply offended the boy. “ _ Yes _ .” Vernon sniffs. “Many times. Just not with… with people like you?” 

“Like me?” 

Vernon hums as he strokes Seungcheol’s length more enthusiastically. “Yeah, like, I’ve only fucked with Chan. And he’s not as big as you and he’s  _ familiar. _ ” 

Seungcheol growls possessively. “ _ Chan.”  _ He repeats. He had heard Vernon clearly but he wanted to double check and to have more time to process the jealousy that he feels. “Chan.” 

“Yeah Chan.” Vernon replied, oblivious to Seungcheol’s rumbling. “You’ve met him haven’t you?” 

Then, Vernon gazes up at him like he isn’t just touching Seungcheol and giving him a handjob. 

And Seungcheol can’t take it anymore, he takes Vernon’s face in his palms and pulls him up whilst bending down and plants another kiss onto his lips. 

Vernon makes a surprised delighted sound and his hands don’t stop touching Seungcheol and Seungcheol ruts into it hands like a teenager. 

“God stop-  _ Hansol. _ ” 

Vernon breaks the kiss. “Am I doing something wrong?” He asks and he attempts to back off but Seungcheol holds him tight. 

“I’m not going to last long if you continue.” 

“But I haven’t even gotten to the fucking part yet?” Vernon pouts and Seungcheol kisses him again so he won’t have to see that face. 

“Let’s make a deal Hansollie…” Seungcheol pauses, thinking carefully before deciding, fuck it. “Don’t go to Chan. I’ll fuck you from now on alright, baby?” Seungcheol says commandingly. “Wouldn’t you like that?” 

Vernon whimpers at the wash of power Seungcheol floods over him. “Y-yes sir.” He says and Seungcheol hums appreciatively at the title Vernon gives him. 

“Hmm good boy.” He tells him. 

Vernon glances down and chokes. “Oh dude, it  _ grew _ .” 

“Are you seriously calling me dude when your hand is on my cock?” Seungcheol asks bemused. 

Vernon has this sort of amazed look on his face but it doesn’t stop him from stroking Seungcheol- albeit he strokes more nervously. 

“It’s so  _ big _ .” 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol manages to look bashful. “I get that a lot.” 

“A lot?” Vernon asks hesitantly. 

Seungcheol shrugs as he runs his hands over Vernon’s and he holds them still so he doesn’t feel like he’s going to bust a nut sooner than he’d like.

“Hyung…” Vernon tells him and he almost looks scared now and Seungcheol immediately lets go of his hands and takes a step back. 

“If you don’t want to do this, that’s okay. I won’t get mad at you.” 

“No.” Vernon shakes his head. “It’s not that.” He bites his lip and Seungcheol frowns and moves to stop him.

Vernon sighs as Seungcheol’s fingers trace his lips and he takes a finger in his mouth. 

Seungcheol sucks in a breath as he watches Vernon nibble on his fingers and he slowly thrusts his finger back and forth. 

Vernon’s eyes are half lidded and he sways and his muscles stop tensing up and Seungcheol drags his finger out and there’s a single strand of saliva from Vernon’s bottom lip to the tip of Seungcheol’s finger. 

“Let’s go slowly okay?” Seungcheol tells Vernon and he watches as the boy nods. “Want to tell me what you’re worrying about?” 

“That… That I won’t be any good.” Vernon says forlornly like a kicked puppy. “I’ve only- only with Chan.” 

Seungcheol coos and caresses Vernon’s face. “I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry about any of that.” Seungcheol takes a glance down at the shorts Vernon wears and at the tent in his pants. “Oh…” Seungcheol says and Vernon cocks his head in confusion. 

“What is it hyung?” 

“You haven’t been touched yet Sollie.” Seungcheol says, tracing the waistband of Vernon’s shorts. “Poor you. Want  _ daddy  _ to touch you?” He purrs in Vernon’s ear and he can see Vernon shudder. 

“Please.” Vernon croaks. Seungcheol thought he would’ve laughed at the way he called himself daddy but he seemed too desperate, too needy to care. 

Seungcheol places a hand over Vernon’s clothed dick and grips it and Vernon’s knee buckle when he moans. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, shall we?” Seungcheol asks. “Looks like baby can’t hold himself up right anymore.” He laughs. 

He takes Vernon’s hand and leads him to the bed. 

They fall onto the bed together and Vernon lets out an adorable laugh as they roll on top of each other. 

Kissing, Seungcheol slowly rolls Vernon’s shorts off and Vernon wriggles out of them and they continue kissing and kissing and kissing. 

He grabs a handful of Vernon’s ass and encourages the younger boy to grind up against him. They’re both half naked but Seungcheol wants more. He takes Vernon’s t-shirt off, almost tearing through the material and a high keening sound escapes Vernon as Seungcheol’s latches onto his nipple. 

Vernon lays on top of him, arching sensually and both of Seungcheol’s hands grab his behind possessively, massaging and kneading. 

“Seung… Cheol…Hyung…” Vernon pants out. “I-I’m-“ A moan breaks his sentence and the poor boy sounds like he was about to cry. 

“Hyung will take care of you Hansollie.” Seungcheol licks up his chest to his neck to his lips. “Don’t you worry your pretty head about it now.” 

Vernon writhes on him and Seungcheol uses his knee to part Vernon’s legs and he lets him use his thigh to rut himself up against. 

Seungcheol’s hard on presses up against Vernon’s and he holds Vernon close and gets himself off. Groaning, he feels how Vernon grips his shirt in his fists and hears the small mewl he makes. 

He pants and wriggles up to suck on Seungcheol’s neck as Seungcheol uses his body to reach his climax. 

It’s hot and sticky between them when he does and they lay there for a while with Seungcheol cradling Vernon and carding his fingers through his hair while the other boy plants small kisses every so often, nuzzling into him. 

“I didn’t suck your dick.” Vernon tells Seungcheol, disappointment laced in his words. 

Seungcheol laughs and kisses his forehead in response.

He calms down. “We should actually talk about this.” Seungcheol decides to say. 

Vernon shifts a little to make himself comfortable in the crook of his shoulder. “Yeah.” He says. “I think so.” 

Vernon’s voice cracks at the end of the sentence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee haw lets geddit 
> 
> i threw in some angst hope u didnt mind


	5. You know I like you right?

Vernon wakes up and panics. 

This is not his room. These are not his sheets. This is not his bed. And that is not his body pillow. 

The big warm figure grumbles at Vernon’s flailing and encases him in his arms. “Five more minutes.” 

And then Vernon gets it.

He’s with Seungcheol. 

He’s in  _ bed  _ with Seungcheol. 

He’s naked and pressed up against Seungcheol. 

“Wait…” Vernon struggles to piece things together. It seemed too good to be true. “What?”

Seungcheol opens one eye. “We slept together. Kind of.”

“Oh.” Vernon blushes. “So it  _ wasn’t  _ a dream.”

“Nope.” Seungcheol snuggles closer next to Vernon, sighing. 

“Okay.” Vernon whispers. 

They somehow drift back off to sleep and this time Vernon wakes up to Seungcheol gazing at him. 

He blinks blearily and scrunches up his nose as he yawns. 

“You’re so cute.” Seungcheol tells him and Vernon laughs nervously and covers his face. “Hey!” Seungcheol scolds him playfully. “I was admiring!”

“Gross no.” Vernon shakes his head but the smile doesn’t leave his face. “I’m  _ not  _ cute.”

“To me you are.”

Vernon sticks his tongue out and Seungcheol leans in to kiss him. 

He tenses up and expects Seungcheol to kiss him on the lips again. Possibly for the last time but he doesn’t. It’s a gentle peck on his cheek and Vernon whines. “Stop being so embarrassing.” He mumbles. “It’s like you totally didn’t see my dick last night.”

“I know what you look like when you cum now.” Seungcheol teases and Vernon groans, hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t know you were so  _ whiny  _ in bed.”

Vernon knows that Seungcheol can see how red he is. How the blood has rushed up into his face, down all the way to his chest. He knows how pink he gets. “It’s too early in the morning for this.” Vernon tells him and he struggles to turn his back to Seungcheol. He’s avoiding the inevitable Talk. 

“I’m going to get up and shower.” Seungcheol tells him and he kisses Vernon’s shoulder and it makes Vernon’s heart tighten and he squeezes his eyes shut. “Then we’ll talk about this, okay?”

“Okay.” Vernon whispers. “We’ll talk about it.”

He doesn’t watch when Seungcheol gets out of bed. He doesn’t watch how awfully naked he is and only hears Seungcheol grunting as he stretches. 

Vernon realises he’s strangely clean- at least, well, as clean as one can get after sex. He can’t feel the stickiness or the dryness of last night’s activities and he looks over his shoulder and sees a pack of wet wipes half open and used. 

Seungcheol must’ve tidied him up. 

He bites his lip and makes a face. Of course Seungcheol did. Seungcheol is great. How was he  _ not  _ supposed to pine after him? He makes it practically impossible. 

Curling up into a tighter ball, he grabs the pillow Seungcheol had been resting on and breathes in deeply, taking in the musky scent. He’ll cherish all of this when he can. 

Seungcheol wouldn’t want to be with someone like Vernon. Someone as young and inexperienced as Vernon. He probably wants someone older, more respected, higher class. Someone who can look after him and take care of him after a long day of work. Someone who’s not Vernon. 

Vernon thinks back to last night. How Seungcheol wouldn’t let Vernon’s mouth near his cock. He probably thought Vernon’s attempt at swallowing it down would be pitiful and unpleasant to feel. He probably thought he would take pity on him and let Vernon rut against his thigh like a dog. He wouldn’t even touch him properly. 

Vernon doesn’t notice how he cries. 

He should at least cherish the last moments he has with Seungcheol. He’s probably never going to see him again after this. He’ll have to cut ties with the rest of the hyungs. They’ll probably think he’s too much of a whore to hang out with after this. 

“Vern?” Seungcheol’s voice jolts Vernon out of his thoughts and Vernon tugs the covers over his head. “Baby, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you last night did I?” 

“No.” Vernon sniffles and he wipes the wetness of his cheeks. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” 

The bed creaks as Seungcheol settles into it and Vernon stays completely still but allows Seungcheol to gently unravel the covers from over Vernon’s head. 

“You were crying.” Seungcheol says. 

Vernon tries his best to brush it off. “No. It’s just, you know, allergies.” 

Seeungcheol sends him a look but Vernon refuses to meet his eyes. “No it wasn’t.” Seungcheol says curtly. “Tell me what’s up.”

Vernon rolls his back against Seungcheol. “It’s fine.” Vernon says. “I just- you probably won’t want to be friends with me anymore right?”

“What?” Seungcheol was confused. Maybe Vernon needs to explain more. 

“I didn’t even  _ mean  _ to send that text to you. You weren’t supposed to  _ know  _ that- I’m some kind of sex addict that only ever fucks around with his best friends. And I’m probably like,  _ super bad  _ at the sex thing so, I understand if you don’t wanna be friends anymore.” 

Vernon holds back his tears because he knows he’s going to sob like a child. Seungcheol probably thinks he’s being so pathetic. He’s been silent for the whole monologue of Vernon’s despair and he’s probably laughing internally at him. 

“Please say something.” Vernon pleads and his curiosity finally breaks and he turns to watch Seungcheol. 

His hyung looks down at him, hurt and a bit speechless, given the fact that he hasn’t said anything since. 

“Oh Vernonie…” Seungcheol sighs and Vernon’s face screws up in an ugly sort of way. “You know I like you right? For a really long time?” 

“What?” 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol rubs the back of his neck. “But I thought Chan was your boyfriend so I kept quiet about it. I wasn’t lying when I said how hard it was to not kiss you everyday. And hold your hand and have you laugh at  _ my  _ jokes.” 

“That’s so sappy hyung.” Vernon sniffs. 

“You better get used to it.” Seungcheol slides his fingers down to interlock with Vernon’s. “And I hope I’m not being too forward here but, I would really like it if you only fucked with me now.” Vernon laughs and Seungcheol grins. “Exclusively. I want you to be mine.”

Vernon hums and he watches how Seungcheol’s thumb rubs against his hand. “Like, dating?” He asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Hmm…” Vernon pretends to think about it and Seungcheol gives him a shove. “Hey! I’m busy!” 

“The suspense is killing me!” 

“You have to ask me out first.” Vernon looks pointedly up at Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol pecks him on the lips. “Go out with me?”

“What outside?” Vernon says innocently. “I haven’t changed yet.”

“Oh my god!” Seungcheol tackles Vernon, tickling him. 

“Ah!” Vernon squeals. “I’m sorry! I’ll- I’ll go out with you!” He says between giggles. 

“Good!” Seungcheol says mischievously. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update - i am currently moving so i was rly busy haha and i kept forgetting to upload on the weekend 
> 
> anyway, i hope u enjoy, thanks for sticking with me till the end!! pls leave a comment to give me some validation thank u


	6. TRANSLATION

Hi! This isn't an update but to say a huge thank you to @svt_lb on twitter who asked if they could translate this! 

It's currently translated in RUSSIAN on ficbook.net 

LINK: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/8692337>

**Author's Note:**

> hello - this is the first of many (short) fics that i have written. ive got like a, wonsol lined up, a finished spicy jicheol one and a coming soon soonchan one because im obsessive over writing right now as a form of procrastination
> 
> anyway, im more active on twitter now, u can find me im @saturnvern there too. im trying to think of a better username for ao3 bc i wasnt feeling crore anymore lol


End file.
